OBLV63DTJFSFOMRYIU
(0:11.4) I can feel what you have inside (0:14.4) but you lie to yourself (0:17.1) look in to my eyes (0:18.5) 'cause you have it all (0:20.0) you know it too (0:21.3) so why don't you (0:22.8) do something about baby don't deny (0:25.7) would you (0:27.0) even try (0:28.6) break the wall (0:30.1) to face it all (0:31.5) what can I do (0:33.0) for you to believe me (0:36.8) for you to believe me (0:42.3) (0:46.3) I can see the shine (0:47.9) I can see the shine in you (0:50.7) (0:51.9) I can see it in your eyes (0:54.2) so why don't you (0:56.1) do something (0:57.8) I can see the shine (0:59.5) I can see the shine in you (1:01.9) I can see it in your eyes (1:03.4) so why don't you (1:07.6) do something (1:09.1) (1:14.2) you won't lose it baby don't be afraid (1:17.2) there will be a day when it's too late (1:20.0) you say that you don't believe in love (1:22.8) love is already in you (1:25.4) don't wait too long there will be no sign (1:28.6) 'cause deep inside of your mind you want to (1:31.6) am I wrong, (1:33.1) I don't think so tell me what can I do (1:35.6) for you to believe me (1:39.5) for you to believe me (1:45.0) (1:49.1) I can see the shine (1:51.0) I can see the shine in you (1:53.7) (1:54.9) I can see it in your eyes (1:56.9) so why don't you (1:59.1) do something (2:00.6) (2:00.8) I can see the shine (2:02.5) I can see the shine in you (2:05.1) (2:06.4) I can see it in your eyes (2:08.4) so why don't you (2:10.5) (do something) what does your heart say (2:12.5) what do you fear (2:13.8) why do you always push it away? (2:15.4) why these unnecessary tears? (2:16.8) what does your heart say (2:18.2) what do you fear (2:19.5) why do you always push it away? (2:21.1) why these unnecessary tears? (2:22.8) I can see the shine (2:24.4) but you're only wasting time (2:25.8) putting yourself always in question (2:27.0) denying leberation of your mind (2:28.3) you kinda (2:28.9) know you have talent kinda (2:30.5) know how to exploit it (2:31.3) but you do nothing do yourself a favor (2:33.5) don't avoid it (2:34.3) so, so, so, so (2:36.9) what you, what you, what you, what you (2:38.5) gonna do do do (2:40.0) do something (2:41.8) do something (2:43.2) do something (2:44.6) do something (2:46.1) do something (2:47.5) do something (2:48.9) do something (2:50.2) do something (2:51.7) do something (2:53.2) do something (2:54.6) do something (2:56.0) do something (2:57.5) do something (2:58.9) do something (3:00.2) do something (3:01.7) do something... (3:03.2) (3:03.4) I can see the shine (3:05.2) I can see the shine in you (3:07.8) (3:08.9) I can see it in your eyes (3:11.2) so why don't you (3:13.3) do something (3:14.8) (3:14.9) I can see the shine (3:16.6) I can see the shine in you (3:19.1) (3:20.6) I can see it in your eyes (3:22.6) so why don't you (3:24.6) do something (3:26.2)